Descendants
by cpastel
Summary: You've read Harry, Ron, and Hermione's stories. But what about their children? Follow Rose Weasley as she enters her first year of Hogwarts, as friendships break and old enemies rise.
1. Hogwarts

-Rose's POV-

"I can't do this." I squirm, staring at the wall. It was much better planned out in my head. But now that I'm here, supposed to "run" into this wall, I feel like turning back.

"Ron, you go first." Mum says.

"Together." Dad whispers into Hugo's ear, both of them running into the wall. I cringe, but sure enough, they disappear into the wall.

Mum kneeled down next to me, grabbing my hands. "Listen, Rose, when I first had to run into this wall, I was scared too. We all were. If you'd like you can close your eyes but trust me, it'll be fine. It's best to run if you're feeling nervous."

I slowly nod as she stands back up.

"Ready?"

"Yes, mum."

She holds my hand tightly, pushing my luggage as we make a run for it.

The wall was cool. It felt like jumping into a pool with my eyes open. I saw a brick wall, but when I made contact with it, it became like liquid and there it was before me. The Hogwarts Express!

"How was that?" Mom wraps her arm around me as I begin to push the cart.

"Amazing!" I murmur.

When we find Dad and Hugo, we see them talking to none other than my cousins.

"Albus!" I exclaim, throwing my arms over my cousin. He chuckles, hugging me back. Then I embrace my older cousin, James, followed by my youngest cousin, Lily.

Lily's in the same mood as Hugo. She lightens up when I hug her, but then the frown returns on her face afterwards. Hugo and Lily are both nine, and therefore can't go to Hogwarts. Me and Albus are both in our first year, and James is in his second year.

"Well, aren't you taller than ever." I recognize this as Aunt Ginny's voice behind me. I spin around to see my smiling Aunt and Uncle.

"Aunt Ginny! Uncle Harry!" I give them the greatest hug of all. Everyone is smiling ear to ear (with the exception of two certain someones) as we all hug.

"I can't believe you're already starting Hogwarts!" Uncle Harry exclaims as he looks us both in the eye, ruffling Albus' hair.

I give him a big grin, although Albus looks at his feet and mutters, "What if I get placed into Slytherin?" My heart sank a little. That's exactly what I was worrying about. Hugo teased me this morning, saying that since Dad is related to Sirius Black, who's related to some Slytherins, there's a slight chance we could be in that house.

"Albus Severus Potter." my uncle says. "You were named after two headmasters at Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin, and he was the bravest man I've known."

"But what if I do?"

"Then Slytherin would've gained a fabulous young wizard. And don't worry about it. The Sorting Hat takes your opinion into perspective."

"It does?" Albus lightens up a bit, a smirk emerging on his face.

"Of course." Harry gives us a kind smile, before Ginny runs over to us.

"Come on, they're boarding!"

After several more hugs and kisses, Albus, James and I struggle to put our stuff on the Hogwarts Express. Albus and I push our stuff into the nearest compartment, before beginning to bombard James with questions.

"How long is this ride?"

"What do you do when you get there?"

"How's the food?"

"How are the dormitories?"

"HOW'S HAGRID?!" Both me and Albus yell that at the same time. Our parents told us amazing stories about a large man who loved dragons and had a small hut next to the Forbidden Forest (where my dad and uncle battled enormous spiders and my mum outsmarted a werewolf).

But James ignored us, running over to Roxanne Weasely, our other cousin. They greet each other and begin to chat excitedly, slipping into another compartment.

I sigh, shrugging. "We'll have to see for ourselves." I look outside to see my parents, aunt, and uncle waving excitedly. I wave back, blowing kisses at them. Mom's tearing up, Dad has his arm over Hugo, Ginny is holding Lily, and Harry is waving as well, a big smile on his face.

Suddenly, the train starts moving. I feel my stomach lurch. I was going to Hogwarts! I couldn't believe it! I've grown up hearing about the magical school, and all the adventures my parents had there. Soon my parents disappear, and lush, green hills come into sight. Our decent to Hogwarts has started.

The compartment door slides open. I see a girl with brown, curly hair, also already in her Hogwarts robes, standing in the doorway.

"May I sit here? All the other compartments are full." she has chocolate eyes and a warm smile.

"Sure!" I grin. She plumps down next to me.

"Aren't you excited!" she exclaims. "It's my first year here."

"Ours too!"

She holds out her hand. "I'm Nina Jackson."

I shake it and say, "Rose Weasley. And this is my cousin, Albus Potter."

Her jaw drops and she stares at Albus. "No way. Potter? Like Harry Potter?"

"Yup, he's my dad." Albus announces, looking proud of himself.

"And Weasley?" she turns to me, still looking shocked. "I heard of him."

I nod.

"So what house do you think you're gonna get into?" the girl pulls out what looks like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Gryffindor!" Albus and I say at the same time. "What about you?"

"I'm a definite Ravenclaw. All of my relatives were." This makes me stop to think. Maybe I was a Ravenclaw. After all, I inherited my mother's brains, and was the smartest girl in my class. The rest of the train ride consisted of us chatting excitedly with Nina. Turns out she's muggle-born.

When the train skidded to a stop, I glanced outside for the first time in hours. We were already here? The noise outside strengthened. We poured outside of our compartment to see the hallways were full of people. First years like us were chatting excitedly, prefects were trying to get people out of their compartments, and from where I was standing, I see James and his second-year friends, chatting, messing with each other's hair...

"HAGRID!" Me and Albus yell in unison when we see the half-giant standing outside of the train.

He gives us a toothy grin. "Rose. Albus. I was wonderin' when yer two would get here." He looks at both of us, his eyes watering. "Yer look just like yer parents." We grin back at him, and when all the students had gotten out of the train, we heard Hagrid holler.

"FIRS' YEARS, OVER 'ERE!" My heart jumps. It was happening. The Sorting was a mere minutes away. Albus squeezes my arm.

"Ready?" he whispers. I nod, frozen. I was waiting forever for this. And it was finally happening. I felt pale. Slipping and stumbling, we all seperated from the other students and walked down a steep, narrow path. It was so dark, I could barely see.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called. "jus' right here."

"Ooooh... Ahhh..."

The path opened to the edge of a great, black lake. Atop a high mountain on the other side was Hogwarts. My heart was beating so loudly it felt like the person next to me could hear it. There it was.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid hollers, gesturing to a couple of little boats on the shore.

"Come on!" I wave to Nina and Albus as we hurry to a free boat. All of the first years follow behind us, jumping on one of the many boats. A tall, clumsy-looking boy climbed into our boat, almost tripping over himself.

"Everyone ready?" Hagrid yelled from his own boat. "FORWARD!"

And we were off. It happened so quickly, before I knew it, we were gliding along the smooth lake. No one was speaking, except Hagrid, who was yelling out orders every now and then. My jaw dropped, and the rest of the first years had looks of awe as well.

Only when we reached the hill Hogwarts was on was when I noticed - there were no oars. The small boats were rowing themselves. When we reached a soft, damp piece of land right in the shadow of the castle, we left our boats, hopping off.

"Look at that!" Nina chimes excitedly, pointing to the small canoes - they were gliding back across the lake. I don't respond, just flash her a great smile. Hagrid leads us down another narrow path, up a flight of stone steps, until we reached a great wooden door. Hagrid raised a giant fist and pounded on the door, which opened at once.


	2. The Sorting

A tall, black-haired wizard with vibrant purple robes stood in front of us. I recognize her immediately as Professor McGonagall.

"Firs' years, miss."

Professor McGonagall gives him an eerie looks before saying, "Thank you, Hagrid. Come in, come in." She opened the doors fully and we follow her. The entrance hall was huge; I felt as though I could fit five whole houses there. There was another great wooden door on the right, where I could hear the buzzing of other students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." she announces, her voice stern. "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

She gives us the same eerie look she gave Hagrid and says, "Ready?"

No one says anything, just nods. We were still stunned. "Now, form a line." I stood behind Nina, with Albus behind me. My legs were stiff. I didn't feel like I could move. We begin to walk, and in the very front, I see Professor McGonagall pushing a pair of double doors open.

The Great Hall. It was what I imagined it would be. It was lit by thousands of candles that were floating above four tables, which I guess were for each house. The rest of the student's eyes fell on us, making me fidget slightly. The tables were filled with empty golden platters and goblets.

Professor McGonagall begins to lead us down the Hall. I scan the room quickly, looking for my cousin. Sure enough, I see him grinning wildly at me from the Gryffindor table. He gave me a little wave, causing me to smile. I look up at the ceiling. I knew it was bewitched to look like the night sky, as my Mom told me before.

When we reached the front, McGonagall held up a hand, telling us to stop, and pulls out a stool, followed by a ragged, old hat. The Sorting Hat. It's mouth began to twitch.

 _A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?_

 _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!_

The Great Hall broke into applause, and I soon clap along.

"AARON, EMILY!" Professor McGonagall hollers the first name. It was happening. The names pass quickly. Each table erupts with sound as a first year walks to them.

"JACKSON, NINA!" I look up for the first time as I recognize her name.

"Good luck!" I whisper as she skips to the front.

"Hmm..." the Sorting Hat mutters as Professor McGonagall places the hat on Nina's head. "A history of Ravenclaws, quite quirky... RAVENCLAW!"

Ravenclaw table claps loudly as Nina walks over to them, winking at me.

"MALFOY, SCORPIUS!" I gasp slightly. Malfoy? I recognize the last name too well. A boy with gelled, blonde hair struts up to the front, and the second the hat is placed on its head, it shouts out a house.

"SLYTHERIN!" I give Albus a look. Draco Malfoy and my parents were enemies.

"MALFOY, SABRINA!" I let out a little gasp. Another Malfoy? Scorpius has a twin sister? I purse my lips, already knowing what house she was gonna be in...

"SLYTHERIN!" Not surprising.

"PALIT, ANNA!" A dark skinned girl makes her way to the stool. I gasp as I realize they were already in the "P" last names. The Sorting was passing by incredibly quickly. I knew Albus was gonna be next.

"POTTER, ALBUS!" Professor McGonagall's voice cracks as she calls his name.

The Hat slips over Albus' eyes. "Hmm..." the hat stirs. "Your mother and father were great, brave Gryffindors..."

A horrible idea fills my mind as I remember what Hugo said. We were sort of related to Slytherins, what if we were placed in that house? The seconds were passing by extremely slow, or maybe it was my imagination, but the Hat couldn't stop murmuring. I felt like yelling out, "Just pick a house already!"

"Brave, daring..." the Hat was saying. "You would be great for Gryffindor... but ah, what is this!" I groan. "A bit mischievous... you're related to Slytherins too..."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat calls. I cheer after my cousin appreciatively, relieved he wasn't placed in Slytherin.

Before I know it, McGonagall shouts out, "Weasley, Rose!" I stumble up to the stage.

The Hat also droops down to my eyes. "Another Weasley..." the hat groans. "What do we have here?" Now that the hat was on my head, its words had much more volume. "Your parents, I remember them. Ah, you're also related to Slytherins..."

 _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin._

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure?"

Yes, I'm bloody sure.

"Quite an attitude. You would make a great Slytherin. You have a thirst to prove yourself..."

 _Noooooooooo..._

Wait a minute. Another thought popped into my head.

 _You can't put me in Slytherin. You just can't. Slytherins are all pure-bloods, Slazar Slytherin himself created Slytherin for all pure bloods and my mum... She was a muggle born, so I'm a half blood. There's no way you could put me there!_

I feel like jumping of joy. All this worrying for what, nothing. There was no way the hat could put a half-blood in Slytherin. Everyone knows only pure-bloods go there. I was gonna send an owl immediately to Hugo, telling him how daft we was for thinking we could be put in-

"Ha, Ha. Great job, great mind." the hat boasts. "I know just where to put you..."

"RAVENCLAW!"

I take a sigh of relief. The Ravenclaw table was cheering, the Ravenclaws were stomping and applauding excitedly. I wasn't in Slytherin. But I wasn't in Gryffindor either. I find Albus and James, sitting next to each other, puzzled looks on their faces.

"Gryffindor, eh?" Nina giggles as I sit next to her. "I knew you were a Ravenclaw, the minute I saw you."

My heart was racing, I was relieved, yet confused. What made the Sorting Hat think I would make a good Ravenclaw?

After "Zara, Sabrina," was made a Slytherin, I see Professor McGonagall walk over behind a stool, standing up tall. I gape as I realize why she was standing there. She was the Headmistress. This news shocks me more than anything this evening. Why didn't anyone tell me this?

"Hello, everyone. Welcome or welcome back! Before we begin our feast, I would like to make some announcements. The Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden, as is the Whomping Willow Tree just outside school grounds."

They still didn't take out that tree? I remember the story my parents told me about the time my dad and Uncle Harry rode a flying car into that tree - it almost killed them!

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has reminded me to tell you there is no magic, amongst other things, allowed in the hallways between classes. There's a list in your common room Mr. Filch urged me to put up. Quidditch tryouts will be held in two weeks..."

My heart warms. I inherited my mother's brain and knowledge, but one thing I did inherit from my father (besides my red hair), was my love for Quidditch.

"Do you like Quidditch?" Nina mumbles, obviously noticing my grin.

"Yup."

"Well, first years aren't technically allowed to play-"

"My uncle did it. And who knows, maybe I'm good on a broom. I grew up watching and hearing about Quidditch, so I love it." Nina nods apprehensively.

When Profe- I mean, Headmistress, McGonagall finishes, the once empty plates and cups fill with a variety of food. Mashed potatoes, corn, meat, chicken, spinach, stuffing, mac-n-cheese, and all sorts of things.

The Ravenclaw in front of me is filling his plate with one too many chicken legs.

"Er... there's other people who want to eat that, you know." Nina snaps. When the boy looks up, embarrassed, I recognize him. He was the clumsy boy who stumbled onto our boat.

"Sorry."

Apparently, Nina remembers him too. "Hey, weren't you on our boat?"

He shrugs. "Maybe."

"Nina Jackson." Nina sticks out her arm to him like she did to me on the train.

"Er..." he shakes her hand, confused, and says, "Owen Tucker."

"And I'm Rose Weasley." I mumble. The boy doesn't respond, instead, he loads his plate of mashed potatoes and corn. Luckily, they magically refill.

When the feast is finished, Headmistress McGonagall dismisses us.

"RAVENCLAWS, OVER HERE!" I hear a prefect from Ravenclaw waving over to the first years. He leads us up a staircase. "Be careful - the staircases like to move."

When we reach the entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitories, I realize its not a painting, but a door. A door with no doorknob or keyhole, but a bronze knocker shaped like an eagle. My eyes widen as the eagle begins to talk.

"Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" it bellows.

The prefect in front answers. "A circle has no beginning." The door swings wide open. Before entering, the prefect turns to us. "The knocker always asks a different riddle. Guess it right, and it lets you come in, guess it wrong, and you'll have to wait until someone who knows the answer turns up."

The Ravenclaw common room is a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars.

"Whoa..." the crowd chimes.

"Boys dormitories, on your left, girls, on your right. Now, I suggest you get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." The group branches out, boys running up to their dormitories, girls walking toward theirs.

But I'm in no mood to sleep. I can barely close my eyes, lying in my four-poster bed. Nina, who grabbed the four-poster next to mine, was sound asleep within minutes.

 _We have a long day tomorrow._ I think of what we might be doing. Casting spells, producing charms, our first _flying_ lesson. I smile. I imagine myself on the broom, flying perfectly through the sky, Madam Hooch congratulating me. I imagine getting a spot on the Quidditch team, being the youngest player since my Uncle. I imagine holding the Quidditch cup, rubbing it in Scorpius' face...

And before I know it, I'm in a deep sleep.


	3. Flying Lesson

Early next morning, I was being shaken awake and someone was speaking in a hushed tone. "Wake up!" the voice insists.

"Nina?" I grumble, half asleep.

"Come on, everyone's already up!" I slowly sit up and yawn while Nina turns on the lights.

"Oh… oh my."

"What?"

"See for yourself." I catch the mirror she tosses me and gaze into it. My flaming red hair is frizzy, tangled, and out of control, and there are bags under my eyes. I groan.

"Nina! Surely you know a spell that can fix… this?" I whimper. I'm not gonna look like this on my first day.

"I'm a witch, not a miracle worker." Nina sniggers, but stops when she sees my cold glare. "Ok, ok." She pulls out two books from her bag- one is the standard book of spells for first years, while the other has a dusty, worn-out cover (obviously a library book). She flips through them nervously. I notice Nina is perfectly ready – she's already in her Hogwarts robes, looks fresh, and her hair is held back in a braid.

Rushing into the bathroom, I struggle to dress into my robes and reach for my hairbrush. With a toothbrush sticking out of my mouth, one shoe on, and my hairbrush stuck in my hair, I hop out of the restroom. Once I manage to finish brushing my teeth and tying my shoes, I see Nina and I aren't the only girls in the dormitory. A tall, brunette girl with freckles stood by the door. I recognize her as Riley Branstone, as the Sorting Hat called her.

"Rose." She smiled sweetly, then frowned. "Er… need help?" She throws a bottle of something at me, which I catch. The label reads Sleekeazy's Hair Potion.

"Thanks, Riley." I rush back into the bathroom, apply some of it on my hair, and it calms down. I pull it into a ponytail as I walk back into the dormitory.

"You are a lifesaver." I say to Riley, handing back her potion, as she smiles.

When Riley slips out of the dormitory, Nina crosses her arms tightly and taps her foot impatiently.

"What?" I mutter.

"Breakfast starts in five minutes!" she checks her watch.

"Perfect. I need to stop at the Owlery and send an owl to my parents."

"The Owlery?" Nina grits her teeth.

"Please." I say, quite desperately.

The Owlery was a dark, smelly, circular room with regurgitated meals and droppings on the floor. The walls were stacked with open cages, so owls could fly in and out.

"We'll have to use one of the school owls."

"You're right – I'll send one to my parents too."

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Guess what? I got into RAVENCLAW! Albus got into Gryffindor. I already made a new friend named Nina Jackson, also a Ravenclaw. So far Hogwarts is awesome! I have my first flying lesson today, and I'm planning on trying out for Quidditch, just like Uncle Harry. I'll tell you the results! By the way, Scorpius and Sabrina Malfoy are first years too, and they got into Slytherin (no surprise there.)_

 _Please respond ASAP, Rose_

 _P.S Did you know Professor McGonagall is the HEADMISTRESS?! Who knew?_

 _P.P.S Tell Hugo I said hi_ _J_

"Breakfast is starting!" I look up to see Nina already sent her owl. I do the same, tying the letter onto the owl I chose's foot and let it go.

Nina drags me to the Great Hall and eats her breakfast. I, however, can't pick up my spoon. Our head of house, Professor Flitwick passed out our schedules and it turns out we have Madam Hooch first thing in the morning. My stomach lurched when I saw it. I couldn't wait!

"We have Flying, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures." A voice says from across me. I look up to see Owen Tucker. "I hate Herbology." He grumbles.

"What?" Nina lets out a small gasp. "Herbology is the best subject!"

The rest of breakfast consisted of Nina and Owen bickering about what's the best subject and why.

"Professor Longbottom?" I read off the schedule, interrupting their arugument. "For transfiguration?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

I smirk. "I know him. He-he went to school with my parents and uncle. He was a Gryffindor. And now he's the head of Gryffindor." I already knew that whoever taught Transfiguration was the head of Gryffindor House.

"Transfiguration. Now that's the best subject."

"Only a fool would say that!" Nina snaps, and their bickering starts again. I, however, read over the schedule, blocking them out.

Once breakfast finally ended, first-year Ravenclaws and Slytherins were lead out to the field. We were instructed to form two lines behind the broomsticks on the floor. I, instinctively, stood next to Nina.

Madam Hooch was a pale woman with spiky gray hair, yellow eyes, and a strong voice. "Good afternoon, class." She hollers.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." The class chimes.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson." Madam Hooch says, excitement in her voice. "Everyone stand up to the left side of their broomstick-" everyone did as told, "and stick your right hand over the broom and yell, 'up.'"

"UP!" The class roared all at once. Nothing happened.

"Come on," Madam Hooch advises, "With feeling!"

Everyone kept calling "up." Nina was making no progress at all. Most students had managed to get the broomstick to move a bit, but seemed frustrated. The Slytherins in front of us, specifically Scorpius and Sabrina Malfoy, were also angry at their brooms.

"UP!" demands Owen, next to me. The broomstick flew up, but instead of getting in his grip, it whacked him in the face. "Ow." Owen holds his bleeding nose.

 _Ok,_ I tell myself after several attempts. _You can do this. Just think about Quidditch, and Uncle Harry. Say it with confidence…_

"UP!" To my surprise and everyone else's, the broomstick flew up into my hand. Everyone stopped talking for a moment, staring in awe.

"How did you do that?" Nina and Owen hiss at once.

I shrug. "Just say it with confidence."

"UP!" I look up for the first time and see most students already got hold of their broomsticks.

 _Whoosh!_ "Finally!" Nina groans next to me.

"Ok, most of you already have your broomsticks, now I want you to mount them, keeping your feet sturdy on the ground, and kick off. You should rise up a few feet, then come back down."

Students immediately begin to move, trying to rise up.

"Tucker! What's the issue?" Madam Hooch notices Owen's pale face and bleeding nose. "Let's get you to Madam Abbot! She'll take care of you!" I see a hint of worry in Nina's face as Madam Hooch rushes off, yelling one final warning: "No flying until I get back!"

"Did you see that?" Scorpius boasts, "A git, if you ask me." The Slytherins burst into laughter.

"Leave him alone." Nina growls. Sabrina scoffs, strutting over to her.

"And what are _you_ gonna do about it?" Sabrina had strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a perfect ponytail and now that she's up close, I see she's stunningly pretty. The smirk on her face is cold and ruthless.

Nina is shaking with anger, narrowing her eyes. She doesn't speak.

"I said, what are you gonna do about it!" Sabrina says louder and clearer. There was no noise except for the whistling of the wind and the Slytherin's sniggering. When Nina doesn't respond, Sabrina shoves her.

"Hey!" I call out, stretching out an arm to push her back. Sabrina steps back as I notice she's holding her broom.

"Red hair? Cheap robes? You must be a Weasley." She mounts the broomstick rather quickly and flies up, out of my reach. Her twin is shrieking with laughter, while the Ravenclaws are shooting dirty looks at them.

"You have to come and get me, Weasley!"

"You little-" I growl, throwing my leg over my broom. Nina grips my arm.

"Rose, don't, you heard what Madam Hooch said-" But I'm already in the air, and with no effort, I fly up to Sabrina.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?" I spat. "You obviously lack them." She flies toward me threateningly, but I dart out of the way. I follow her at full speed in the air, circling the green fields.

Suddenly she stops, turning her broom to face me. I raise an eyebrow before I know what's happening. Sabrina kicks my broom, knocking me off it. With a final smirk, she returns to the ground. There I am, hanging onto the wooden broom in the air. I look down, which makes me feel worse. I couldn't jump down, I would certainly be taken to the hospital. Down on the ground, the Slytherins were cracking up with laughter, while the Ravenclaws were attempting to mount their brooms and come help. From amongst the crowd, I see Nina's worried face.

I soon realize I'm clutching my broomstick so hard my knuckles turned white. My heart sank as I saw a familiar, gray-haired witch strolling back to the group of first years. Madam Hooch. Hopefully she wouldn't see me. Hopefully she won't notice I'm gone and I won't get in trouble.

Wrong. Madam Hooch's eyes fall on me and widen. "How did you-" I hear her holler from up here. Oh no. I was surely gonna get in trouble for this. Maybe expulsion; a week of detentions if I'm lucky. I fidget, and push myself up on the broom. Madam Hooch already grabbed the nearest broom and mounted it, but stops to stare at me. I was back on my broom. I fly steadily back down to the ground, where the Ravenclaws are cheering. The Slytherins, however, are muttering under their breaths.

"RO-SE, RO-SE, RO-SE!" I hear the Ravenclaws chanting.

"Oh my, Weasley!" Madam Hooch sounds half relieved, half angry. "What happened?" And so I tell her. Sabrina's jaw drops.

"Madam Hooch, that's a lie! I would never do something like that-" but it was too late. The Ravenclaws, my witnesses, supported my story.

Madam Hooch points a long, scaly finger at Sabrina. "You. I'm gonna have a chat with your Head of House, and you-" she spun back to me, "I have something to show you."

Once inside, I still couldn't believe what happened. I was kicked off my broom, and flew steadily back in front of Madam Hooch. I saw it in her eyes, she was impressed. And what was she going to show me? It didn't sound like she was going to punish me-

"I haven't seen potential like yours in over thirty years, and that was when your uncle was here." I notice what we're standing in front of. A glass show-case that hold Quidditch House Cups and awards. I see a gold badge with the words _Harry Potter_ incrusted into it. And next to it was another star that read _James Potter_. That was my great uncle. "What I saw out there was true potential, and I think you should try out for Quidditch. Tryouts are tomorrow. If you like it, of course."

 _Tryouts so early in the year?_ "But first years never get on the team-" I begin.

"With that stamina, any team would accept you."

When I make my way to Transfiguration, five minutes late, everyone stops to stare at me. I sit at a table with Owen and Nina who immediately ask, "What happened?"

I look up at the professor. This was Neville Longbottom. The clumsy boy who always lost his toad, lived with his grandma, and went to school the time my parents went.

"Rose? Rose Weasley?" Professor Longbottom calls. I realize I arrived in the middle of attendance.

"Here!" I raise my hand.

"Are you in any way related to Ron Weasley?" Professor Longbottom asks. I nod curtly, and we exchange grins.

"I told you." I hiss. "He went to school with my parents."

"Cool." Nina says shortly. After asking if Owen was okay, I tell them everything Madam Hooch said about Quidditch tryouts.

"That's awesome!" Nina exclaims, pulling out some quills and parchment. "You should try out!"

I don't respond, just smile and begin working on the worksheet in front of us. But I knew perfectly well what I was gonna do tomorrow. I was gonna try out for Quidditch.


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

Quidditch Tryouts, believe it or not, were the next day, just like Madam Hooch had said. As I pass the bulletin board, heading to the Great Hall for breakfast, I saw a sign on it with big bold letters that read:

 **RAVENCLAW QUIDDITCH TEAM TRYOUTS**

 **SEPTEMBER 2, 5:00, QUIDDITCH FIELDS**

 **LOOKING FOR TWO NEW CHASERS**

 **NO EXPERIENCE REQUIRED**

The last sentence made my heart jump. No experience required. That was good. The only "experience" I had was yesterday, and that was an accident.

"You look excited." Owen says at breakfast, stabbing his bacon with his fork.

"How could I not be excited? Quidditch tryouts are today!"

"Quidditch? You're trying out?" Owen says this in a surprised tone. "But first years never make the team."

I shrug. "My uncle was also in the Quidditch Team when he was in first year. My dad and aunt also played. It's in my blood."

"Tryouts are today? But Professor McGonagall said they were in a week." Nina spoke up, not taking her eyes off the thick book in front of her.

"Well, the sign in the common room says otherwise. They probably need two chasers ASAP."

Owen changes the subject. "Nina, what are you reading?"

" _Goshawks Guide to Herbology,_ the best subject." Nina adds. Owen opens his mouth to retaliate, but I interrupt, not wanting a repeat of yesterday.

"Er- why? We have no work in that class."

Nina finally looks up, looking offended. "No work? Nonsense! A bit of extra reading doesn't hurt."

"Blimey. I just realized." I read our schedule for Tuesday. "We have Charms, Potions, and Astronomy with the Gryffindors!" Nina, who had put down her book, and Owen, who had put down his fork, stare at me, puzzled.

"Albus Severus Potter! My cousin!" I nudge Nina. "He was on the train with us! He's a Gryffindor!"

"Oh right!"

Today was the only time I was looking forward to class. I was going to see Albus, and the three classes for today weren't half bad.

When we entered the Charms classroom, we saw all the Ravenclaws were already settled and some Gryffindors were making their way inside. I convince Nina and Owen to sit next to each other at a desk, and sit at an empty desk, holding a spot for Albus.

When I see a smiling, small, brunette boy stumbling into the classroom, a grin emerges on my face and I start waving frantically.

"ALBUS!" Some Gryffindor girls turn to look at me, but I ignore them.

"Rose!" I give Albus a quick hug and he sits down next to me.

"How's everything?" I notice Professor Flitwick wasn't in the classroom yet.

"AWESOME! I'm already friends with a boy named Felix, and our head-of-house is really nice… How about you?"

I shrug, smirking. "Awesome. I'm trying out for Quidditch."

His jaw drops. "You're – what?"

"Trying out for Quidditch." I repeat. "I had Madam Hooch yesterday and she said I would be perfect for the team."

"Blimey. Rose, that-that's-"

"Wicked?" I finish his statement for him. He chuckles and nods.

"Settle down, settle down." Calls a voice from the front of the room. Professor Flitwick. He was a short, half-goblin man with a bushy mustache and golden spectacles.

"Eh – wands away please." There was a small groan at this. "We must practice first. You wouldn't know how many beginners messed up by saying one wrong word. Charms may be perceived as a simple subject, but takes a lot of studying and skill. Take Wizard Baruffo for example, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest. Now, take out _Achievments in Charming,_ please. You must know how to correctly pronounce the spells before actually doing them."

Charms wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. We left class with an essay to write by Thursday. We had to choose five charms, search up what they do, and who created them.

"Finally, some good, old-fashioned homework." Nina sighs as we walk along with Albus, heading to Potions.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only kid in school who would say that." Owen blurts out.

Professor Slughorn was tolerable. When we entered the misty dungeon, we didn't see him, but soon we saw that he was hiding behind his desk. "Take your seats please." his voice says.

"Potions." Professor Slughorn finally moved from behind his desk and begins strutting around the classroom. I knew he was about to begin a lecture. "A precise and fine art. Putting a wrong ingredient, or forgetting one, and your whole project will be ruined!" he flicks his wand at the board and the words _Forbidden Ingredients_ appear. "Can anyone tell me the two Forbidden ingredients?" A few Ravenclaws rose their hand, Nina included.

"Miss Jackson." Professor Slughorn gestures at Nina.

"Mort and Muwa, professor."

"Correct. And do you know what they stand for?"

"Death. In two different languages."

"Correct! Five points to Ravenclaw." Slughorn continues to speak, making the words _mort and muwa_ appear on the board. Owen, Albus, and I are staring at Nina in awe.

"How did you know that?" Owen hisses.

"I read the entire Potions book. I had nothing to do yesterday." Nina shrugs as if this as perfectly normal. The entire book? Sure, I was in Ravenclaw and had inherited my mother's brains, but Nina was far more devoted than I was.

Class passed incredibly slow. By the end of class, just like Professor Flitwick, Slughorn assigned us a paper to write about alphabetized potion names – a potion for each letter of the alphabet.

When we made our way to the Astronomy tower, we saw Professor Sinistra already there, standing in the middle of the room. She was a tall, dark woman with a mysterious voice.

"Hello, class." She spoke very softly. "Usually, class is held in the evening around 8, when the stars are out. But our very first class is never that late. Our next class, however, on Friday, will be at 8."

When Astronomy finally ended, I felt free.

"Finally!" I groan, rushing to the Ravenclaw tower. "Class is over! I've been waiting forever to go to tryout!"

"I can't believe we have Charms, Potions _and_ Astronomy homework!" Owen complains. I wave at Albus as we walk opposite ways, heading to different towers.

When we reach the wooden door with no doorknob or keyhole, Nina knocks the bronze knocker as the prefect instructed to do.

"I am tall when I'm young and short when I'm old. What am I?" it inquires.

"Ugh, I really hate these riddles." Owen spat.

" _Tall when I'm young and short when I'm old,"_ Nina repeats to herself. "Uhm…"

"CANDLE!" I holler. "You're a candle!"

The door swung open, revealing a half-full common room.

"How'd you know that one?" Nina asks. I smile, not responding. I wasn't going to tell them I already heard that riddle before.

"Well, I'm gonna start our essays." Nina announces, plopping down on the couch in front of the fireplace and pulling out quills and parchment.

"I should too." Owen admits, sitting next to Nina. "Hey, er." He blushes. "Can you maybe help me?"

"Only with some of it." Owen beams. He seemed happy to get any kind of help.

"Not me." I throw my backpack on the couch where my friends were sitting. "I'm heading out to the Quidditch fields."

"Good luck, Rose! You'll do great." Nina assures.

"Good luck, eh." Now Owen spoke.

I pull both of them in a quick hug. "Thanks!"

The Quidditch Pitch was a smooth and flat piece of land, with the stands surrounding the field decorated differently for each House at Hogwarts. One was scarlet and gold for Gryffindor, Yellow and Black for Hufflepuff, blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, and finally, green and silver for Slytherin. I knew spectators would sit in between the stands.

I saw a small group of people in their Ravenclaw Quidditch uniform standing in the middle of the field. I jog towards them.

"Hi." I say.

A tall, black girl with her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail turns to greet me, grinning. She holds out her hand. "Welcome, I'm Jasmine, the team captian." I nod curtly. "You're quite early, lets just wait until more people show up. Hey, Daisy!" she snaps at a girl with brunnete hair and freckles. "Show Miss-"

"Rose."

"Right. Show Miss Rose where the lockers are so she can change into uniform." A skinny, pretty girl stepped out of the group and gestures for me to follow her. The girls locker room was a wooden, small cabin with lockers and benches. This was where the girls changed into their uniform.

"What year are you in?" Daisy asks, walking over to what looked like a closet.

"First."

"Wow!" she opens the white doors of the closet to reveal several hangers with Quidditch uniforms on them. "Here, this is the smallest uniform we have." She threw it at me and began to head outside. "We have other equipment there too if you need it. And hey, good luck out there, ok?"

"Thank you." Daisy leaves. I change quickly into the uniform, surprised to see it fit me perfectly. _It's like I was meant to play_ I thought. Seeing that I didn't need anything else from the closet, I walk back out to the fields to see much more girls and boys had arrived. Jasmine was pointing out the locker rooms to them.

When everyone was prepared, Jasmine began to speak.

"Hey guys. As you know, we need a new chaser." She scans the crowd. "You all look perfect for the position, and I already know we're gonna have trouble choosing. I just wanted to tell all of you to try your very best, and if you're not perfect, that's ok. We accept people who need a bit of improvement. And I immensely appreciate that you decided to come today. So thank you. And one more thing – GOOD LUCK!"

I smile as we all form a line. The first boy who went was terrible. He couldn't keep his balance on the broom, couldn't hit the Quaffle, and had bad aim. However, when he reached the ground, flustered, Jasmine patted his back and said good job.

The next girl was a bit better. She definitely could keep her balance, and hit almost all the Quaffle's in the goal. Her only problem was that she got too upset when she missed.

The next person (also a girl) was definitely my competition. She seemed to be a sixth year, and hit all the Quaffle's in the goal. She had strategy and skill, but I had one thing she didn't: the ability to arrive on time. As she lands on the ground, I recognize her as the girl who arrived just as we were about to begin.

The next three people were average, and before I knew it, I was up. My legs felt as if they were made of jelly. Here I was, about to go try out for Quidditch with everyone watching me. My cheeks reddened as I grabbed my broom. My mind was blank. I had forgotten how to fly up. I had done it yesterday, but I was barely paying attention. I imagine how stupid I look, showing up to tryouts and not even knowing how to use a broom. What was I thinking? _One_ flying lesson and I think I can play Quidditch?

Madam Hooch's words echo in my head. _I want you to mount them, keeping your feet sturdy on the ground, and kick off_ _._ I mount my broom. _I haven't seen potential like yours in over thirty years._ With determination on my mind, I take a deep breath and kick off. My broom rose up. I did it! I flew up to the same height as where the goalposts were and look down. Everyone looks like ants from up here.

I notice just now that there was two other chasers up here – Daisy and a blonde girl. Daisy waves. I notice in her other hand she's holding the Quaffle. A whistle comes from below, signaling to begin. Watching the others, I already knew what we were doing. We were pretending to play a real game, with Bludgers trying to knock me off my broom, the other Chasers passing me the ball, and me trying to get the ball into the goal, which was guarded.

Daisy flies toward the goalpost that was guarded, and throws the Quaffle at me. I catch it with one hand, speeding towards the goal. I see a round Bludger heading my way from the corner of my eye. Still clutching the Quaffle, I duck swiftly, still flying straight. I was surprised with myself.

I aim for the right goalpost, tricking the Keeper, but actually throw the Quaffle into the left one. Daisy and the blonde chaser cheer as the Keeper retrieves the ball.

We try again. This time, the blonde girl (whose name was Elizabeth) started off with the Quaffle and passed it over to me. I caught it with both hands. Again, I saw the bludger heading for me but this time it succeeded in knocking me off my broom. I quickly mount my broom again like I did yesterday. I hadn't dropped the Quaffle.

We do this five times. Each time, a Bludger was trying to knock me off my broom, and each time I passed the Quaffle to either Elizabeth or Daisy. I scored three times. Once I missed, and the other time the Keeper caught the ball. It was exhilarating. I didn't feel like myself, rather, I felt like someone who had played Quidditch their whole life. I felt proud.

Maybe it was just in my imagination, but Jasmine was clapping louder for me than she did to the others. "Great job!" Daisy and Elizabeth also congratulated me as we flew down together.

"Have some water." Daisy pointed to a small cooler where the people who tried out were huddling over it. I took a bottle of water as Jasmine blew her whistle, gesturing us to come closer.

"That was awesome guys! Give yourselves a round of applause!" Jasmine hollers. We all cheer and clap. "Like I said, its going to be hard to choose, and I thank you again for trying out! Results will be posted tomorrow morning on the bulletin board!"

The team started heading for the locker rooms to change. I was sweating and panting, yet I felt alive. I've done it. I tried out.

Just as I'm walking over to the locker rooms, I see two familiar brunette kids running up to me. Nina and Owen.

"ROSE!" Nina yells. She throws her arms over me in a tight hug. "You were awesome."

I hug Owen next. "You guys were here? But don't you have essays to do?"

Owen nods. "I finally convinced Nina to put down her quill and come see you! We followed some fifth-year girls over here." He looks around the field. "Wow, this place is huge."

"Rose, you did better than anyone else!" Nina compliments.

"Yeah, except when I missed the goalpost twice." I sigh.

"No one did better than you and if Jasmine doesn't pick you for the team, then she's blind." Owen sniggers. Nina is nodding.

"Well, I gotta go change." I turn to see Daisy and Elizabeth jogging out of the locker room, heading inside. Now they both wave.

"You've already got new friends." Nina winks. "Well, go change. We'll see you in the common room."

Jasmine was the only girl in the cabin. "Hey." She says when I walk in. Just as I'm pulling on my cloak, I hear her speaking. "You did great today for a first year. Daisy said you had a lot of confidence. I'm gonna think about that tonight when I choose the chaser." And before I knew it, she left.

 _I'm gonna think about that tonight when I choose the chaser._ What did that mean? Hopefully something good, I hope. And without thinking of the mounds of homework I had to do, I trudge to the common room, a smile plastered on my face. I was going to send an owl to Mum and Dad, I had to. And I was going to be on the Quidditch team. Nina was right, no one else did perfect. The thought of me being a chaser, just like my Aunt Ginny pops in my head. The thought of me going to Quidditch matches, being part of the team… I feel slightly better about myself.

 _Good job today, Rose. Good job._


	5. Owl Post

I could barely close my eyes that night. I thought about Jasmine in the common room, choosing a Chaser. The results will be posted on the bulletin board. I couldn't wait to see if I made the team!  
When the sun rose, I realize it was already morning and I hadn't slept. I shrug. Quidditch was more important. Once most girls in the dormitory, including Nina, had woken up, I pretend to have awoken from a good nap.  
This time, I was the one rushing Nina. She takes way longer than I thought in the bathroom. I pound on the door. "Hurry! There's a line!" I look behind my shoulder to see yawning, annoyed girls impatiently waiting. I was already in my Hogwarts robes, my red hair in a braid (Nina made it for me).  
Finally, the door to the bathroom opens. The line of five girls rush into the bathroom, grabbing their toothbrushes. Nina has her hair down today. I grab her arm and drag her downstairs to see a group of girls and boys already hogging the bulletin board. Liz and Daisy are sitting nearby, whispering and giggling. I see the kids disappointed faces. If they were disappointed, that means they weren't chosen, and if they weren't chosen, that gives me more chances to be the new chaser! I immediately feel bad about myself for thinking like this. Still, when the crowd clears, I run up and read the sign.

 **NEW CHASER ON THE RAVENCLAW QUIDDITCH TEAM**  
 **ROSE WEASLEY**

"Rose Weasley! That-that's me!" I exclaim, jumping with joy. I was chosen to be on the team! I was going to play Quidditch! I've never been happier in my life, except when I received my Hogwarts letter. Nina congratulates me, and I give her a tight hug. Daisy and Liz appear next to us.  
"Good job, Rose." Daisy says kindly. "Hey don't forget, our game against Slytherin is next Friday, and practice is today, Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday at 7. Might want to write that down." She winks as they strut away.  
"I'm on the team, I'm on the team." I murmur to myself. I couldn't believe it. _First years never get on the team_. Pfft. I did! I imagine my parents happy faces as they read the letter I was about to send them.  
At breakfast, just like yesterday, I couldn't eat. I was so happy; a grin was on my face the whole time. By now, word got out that a first year had made the Quidditch team. I don't know what made me more content, the jealous faces of Scorpius and Sabrina, or Jasmine coming up to me and telling me I excelled.  
Halfway between breakfast, a hoard of owls flew into the Great Hall, carrying all sorts of letters. Owl post. I was squirming in my seat, hoping to see if Mum and Dad responded. Suddenly, I recognize the owl I sent coming straight at me. It hovers above me and drops three letters on my plate before zooming off. Meanwhile, the rest of the students in the Great Hall are ripping open letters and packages.  
I grab one letter and open it.

 _Dear Rose,_  
 _Honey, that is amazing! I was actually going to be in Ravenclaw, however, the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor. I just wanted to let you know that no matter what house you got into, we're still proud of you either way. I'm so happy you've already got friends! I alerted your aunt and uncle that Albus got into Gryffindor, but it turns out he already sent an owl out to them. Anyways, I'm happy you're trying out for Quidditch! I'm sure you'll do just fine._

 _-Mum_

I smile and open the next letter.

 _Dear Rose,_  
 _Hi. I don't want to talk to you. Mum and Dad made me write this._  
 _-Hugo_

I let out a little laugh, not surprised with my brother's response. He was still jealous that I got to go to Hogwarts before him. I open the next one, which is obviously from Dad.

 _Dear Rose,_  
 _Scorpius and Sabrina Malfoy in Slytherin? You're right, no surprise there. Remember what I said at King Cross' station: you better beat them at every test. Anyways, congratulations! You inherited your mother's brains, and I'm proud you got into Ravenclaw. You're the second Weasley in Ravenclaw (besides your cousin Victorie, of course). Now about Quidditch: best of luck, and if they don't pick you, you can always try again next year. But you have a lot of skill there, so you'll more than likely make the team._

 _-Dad_

I pulled out some parchment and wrote a quick response.

 _To Mum, Dad, and Hugo,_  
 _I MADE THE QUIDDITCH TEAM! I already made two new friends: Daisy and Liz, who are both third years. The Team Captain said I had a lot of confidence, and Madam Hooch said I had potential. I'm so excited! Our next match is next Friday against Slytherin._

 _Love, Rose_

Almost automatically, the owl from the school swoops down to the table, allowing me to tie the letter on his foot, and flies off. I stuff my letters in my backpack. I look to my left to see Nina reading her letter too. When she finishes, she grins, and also puts her letter in her bag.  
"You should eat something, Rose. You have practice today." Nina advises, pointing to my plate. _Practice today._ Those two words motivate me to fill my plate with food.  
Most of the owls in the Great Hall already departed. Kids were chatting excitedly, writing and reading letters. There was one unlucky boy at Hufflepuff table who received a howler. My eyes land on a snowy white owl carrying a strange-shaped package heading my way. The owl dropped it right on my plate of food and sat on the wooden table.  
Everyone at Ravenclaw table stopped talking. They stare at the package, confused.  
"Come on then, open it!" Liz's voice demands.  
"Yeah!"  
"Do it!"  
"Op-en it! Op-en it!" they begin to chant. The rest of the Great Hall now hushed and were turning their heads to see the source of the commotion. With the help of Nina and Owen, I tear the paper covering the object.  
A broom. It was a wooden broom with a silver word encrusted into it. I squint my eyes to read it. The _Moontrimmer,_ it says.  
"Blimey, Rose. You've got a Moontrimmer!" a boy says a little too loud. There were some gasps across the room. Sabrina's arms were crossed tight across her chest and she was pouting. Even Owen and Nina's jaws were open. The Moontrimmer was really expensive, and it was the newest broom on the market. I saw it when I went to Diagon Alley this summer, but obviously couldn't afford it.  
"But who sent it to you?" Nina reads my mind. I pick up a white piece of paper that was taped to the broom.  
 _To: Rose Weasley._  
 _We heard you got onto the Ravenclaw Quidditch team! Here's a little good luck gift._  
 _From: Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny_

 _We heard_? Who told them? How did they know already? I barely notice Rylee Branstone pick up the note and read it aloud.  
"Good luck gift?" she scoffs. "Pretty expensive gift." I snatch the note from her clammy hand.

The whole morning everyone was talking about me. Before breakfast, it was about how I was a first year on the Quidditch team, and now it was about my strange gift. Either way, I wrote a response to my aunt and uncle (saying thank you) and tried my best to ignore the whispering and rumors.  
"If you ask me, she bought her way in the team." hisses a Slytherin girl as we passed by her, heading to History.  
"Not exactly short of money, is she?" snarls another. I curl my hand into a fist, but Nina squeezes my arm disapprovingly.  
"They're just jealous." Nina assures.  
"They have a funny way to show it."  
If I thought Charms was boring, I was completely wrong. Professor Binns, a ghost, and his lectures were extremely tiring. I caught myself zoning out multiple times. Nina was the only person who seemed to be awake, taking notes.  
"Can I maybe copy your notes?" Owen asks after class.  
"You need to learn how to do it yourself." Nina responds heatedly. Next came Muggle Studies with Professor Knight, an old, petite woman with gray hair, followed by Transfiguration.  
When we finally arrive at the common room after a long day of teasing and murmurs, I plump down on the couch and pull out my homework. "I have to get this done." I lay out my assignments on a small coffee table. I need to write an essay for Charms, Astronomy, Potions and Herbology. I start off with the easiest – Potions. I just had to write one potion for each letter of the alphabet. I pull out my Herbology homework as Owen and Nina sit across from me. They also needed to catch up on homework since they came to see my tryout.  
 _A: Amortentia. B: Black Fire Potion. C: Calming Draught_ I wrote on my paper, and so on. I kept checking the time.  
"Q! What's a potion for Q?" I blurt out. Owen shrugs, and Nina crosses her arms.  
"You seriously don't know this? Page 201." She says quickly. I turn to that page and read the title: _Quodpot Solution._  
"Thanks."

I had finished Astronomy and Herbology and was in the middle of my Charms paper when I checked the time for the fiftieth time.  
"Blimey! 6:50! Better head out now!" I wave to my friends and jog to the Quiditch fields. My friends wave and wish me luck as I rush out of the common room, glad to have a reason to escape from my homework.  
When I arrive, I see most girls heading into and out of the locker room, and Daisy and Liz hanging next to Jasmine. They're talking to three other girls in green uniforms. Who are they? I shrug, rushing into the locker room, and run out, already changed.  
I approach Jasmine and her friends and examine the girls. My jaw drops as I realize those are Slytherin Quidditch uniforms. What in the world do they want? But nothing shocked me more than when I realize one of those slick, tall girls was Sabrina Malfoy.  
"You." I spat, managing to regain my voice.  
"Yes, me."  
"How did you-how-" I struggle to speak.  
"Get on the team? You're not the only one with talent." She snorts.  
"You-you-"  
"Let me help you understand. Someone… on the… team… left… I… am now… on… team." She spoke very slow and took pauses between her words, like she was speaking to someone who spoke a different language.  
"Left? You probably forced them out-" I retaliate, but Jasmine interrupts.  
"Rose! That's enough!" Sabrina sneers as Jasmine continues to talk. "Now what do you want, Kimberley?"  
The oldest girl spoke. "The Quidditch Fields. For practice."  
"No way!" Jasmine denies. "I already booked the field for today, Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday at 7!"  
I would've at least thought that Kim would have some respect, since she was the oldest and therefore mature. But instead, she remarks, "Well, how unlucky it is for you that we have practice on the same day."  
"We have Madam Hooch's permission!"  
"We have a note from a teacher."  
Jasmine was also at a loss for words. "But- you can't- I-"  
"Sorry girls," Kim says, flipping her jet black hair back.  
"MADAM HOOCH!" Jasmine hollers at someone in the stands. I just notice there were quite a lot of people there. A gray haired woman stands up and rushes down to the Fields.  
"Ladies. What's going on?" I notice how quickly she arrives.  
"Kim and her team – they're trying to take the fields!"  
Madam Hooch turns to the three Slytherin girls. "I'm afraid Jasmine rented the fields out first and you're gonna need to find different days to practice," she says coolly, a hint of irritation in her voice.  
"We have a note!" Kim repeats again, pulling out a small piece of paper, "from Professor Slughorn!"  
"Now," Madam Hooch narrows her eyes, clearly annoyed, "Who do you think has more power over the fields, me, the referee of _all_ Quidditch matches, or Mister Slughorn?"  
"Uh-we-"  
"Ravenclaw always has practices at this time and you knew that. And I'm pretty sure when you asked Slughorn to sign that, you didn't mention the fields were already taken, did you? Because _if_ you did, I'm sure he would've never sign that musty paper."  
"But-Prof-" I was glad to see the Slytherins finally getting punished for their wrongdoings.  
"Enough. Leave and be glad I didn't take points off your house for cheating!" and seeing their puzzled faces, she adds, "Trying to stop any team from practicing _is_ wrong!"  
And they left, muttering indistinctively. Jasmine was beaming. "Thanks, Madam Hooch." Madam Hooch doesn't say anything, just hunches back over to her spot in the stands.  
"Well," Jasmine calls to the whole team, already fully dressed. "Are you guys ready?"

 _Hi guys! This is my last chapter until Christmas Break is over! I will be on vacation for Christmas and therefore cannot update :(  
The original plan was for me to post a Chapter 5, THEN put this note, but I couldn't find the time to write it.  
Sorry :( Anyways, Happy Holidays and I'll continue posting after I come back. See ya!_


End file.
